


"I can't do this on my own!"

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: remus is in pain
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Kudos: 16





	"I can't do this on my own!"

**Author's Note:**

> warnings. suicide, guns, blood  
> notes. ok so this angst was for my to like practice and apparently i’m not good at it. i’m going to keep practicing but i’m sorry. NOT R//MR//M

remus sanders was a disturbed disturbing individual. everyone he ever interacted with knew that, especially the people who had to teach them. people were always weary that he would hurt someone. intentionally or unintentionally, he was always a risk for others. never himself. that’s what everyone thought.

he was disturbing to everyone, including himself. no one seemed to think or care about the things he didn’t say that only he had to deal with.

roman sanders was a good brother. he thought so, and other people seemed to think he was a good person just for putting up with remus. roman thought he was okay because he listened. he was apparently wrong.

“remus?” roman asked as he entered the house. his parents were away, like usual, but something felt off when he entered the house.

“remus?” he called again after a few minutes when he didn’t get a response. he looked through the kitchen and living room, glancing around the first floor, and finding it really strange he wasn’t there. his mind went to the worst places.

“remus.” he called more sternly as he climbed the stairs. his mind wasn’t in the best of places usually, but there’s no way remus was– no. he could just be out of the house or something.

“Remus?” roman called as he went directly to his room, seeing it a wreck, as usual.

“go away roman.” was the raspy response.

“remus what’re you doing?”

“just. just go away ro.” it was clear he was crying.

“remus don’t do what i think you’re doing.”

there was no response.

“remus i can’t do this on my own.” roman pleaded, the door not bugging as he slammed on it.

the only response was a gunshot. roman slammed on the door with his body, finally breaking the lock, but it was too late. remus’ blood was covering the bathroom mirror and his body was limp on the floor.

all roman could do was scream.

the police were called, eventually. a neighbor was concerned. the police weren’t helpful. they never have been. his parents were called. they seemed unbothered. almost all neighbors looked at roman with pity and remus with some form of disgust. no sympathy for the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
